


Sex and Candy

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of <i>course</i> Gabriel would do his wooing with candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for: Any, Any, Sex and Candy (Marcy Playground)

Of _course_ Gabriel would do his wooing with candy. Not that Sam wants to wake up covered in rose petals (the teasing from Dean would be unbearable), but it would be a step up over M&amp;Ms under his pillows.

"You not getting enough to eat?" Dean never thinks anyone gets enough to eat, so he doesn't seem that fazed by snacks appearing in Sam's bedding. He'd be pissed if he knew they'd arrived via archangel mojo.

"I'm fine," Sam tries not to snap. He grabs clean clothes from his duffel (heavier by the addition of several pounds of Twizzlers) and retreats to the bathroom where he can stew in peace.

His toothpaste is now bubble-gum flavored.

"Dammit Gabriel," Sam mutters, his mouth full of foam.

Predictably, Gabriel waits until Sam has stripped for his shower to appear. "You rang?"

Sam doesn't bother with the pretense of a towel, just screws his fingers into Gabriel's rather nice silk shirt and drags him in for a kiss. It's slightly bubble-gum tinged but deliciously hot, all angles and frustration and want. Sam's cock hardens perceptibly against Gabriel's jeans. "Cut out the presents," Sam mutters as Gabriel runs a hand through his hair, the hard edge of his nails scritching along Sam's skull. Sam tries, but fails, not to make a sound like a pleased cat.

"Oh, Sam," Gabriel tetches. "You ain't seen nothing yet." He plunders Sam's mouth as the shower whooshes on behind them.

It's raining chocolate. Hallelujah.


End file.
